Firefly
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: Yes, this is a songfic. Wait! Don't go yet. I know that everyone not saving me, useually scrools over song fics. But please read this one. It is about a girl and a guy and.... Well read it. Thanks SO much.


Ginny sat, hugging the legs gazing out at the bright, red-orange sun setting behind the lake

Disclaimer: I do not own The A*teens song, Firefly, I do not own Harry Potter. I am not getting paid for this. I do not own anything. 

Ginny sat, hugging the legs gazing out at the bright, red-orange sun setting behind the lake. She was thinking, recalling the painful memory about what had happened earlier in the day. 

She was late for class, running to get there, and ran smack into Draco. Luckily, no one was around so Draco extended his hand to help he up. 

"Um Ginny," he told her embarrassed, "This has to stop. Our mismatched relationship. It's to dangerous, we could be found out, I mean…"

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest, "You mean you don't want to disgrace your father."

She glanced at Draco. He didn't deny it, "Yes, I guess that is part of it, but don't you see? Now that the dark lord has returned my father won't let my actions, our actions go unpunished. Don't you see? It is too dangerous. Even now, we are gambling for our lives."

Ginny looked at him earnestly, "Yes, but _you_ see, I _am _willing to take that risk!"

Draco looked at her sadly. He reached out and took her hand.

"Ginny, dear, I know you are, but you see, this doesn't only concern me. My father will take this upon his self, ending the lives of your family. All of them." He meant her gaze, "You included. And I don't think I could live like that."

Ginny turned her head away, "I have to go to class."

"Ginny…" Draco cried out.

She refused to meat his gaze, "No. Got to get to class."

"Ginny… No I don't mean it like that…"

"Go."

How, after so many daring years, could she and Draco be torn apart like that? Since the first day she and Draco had shared something special. It was something she couls feel. It was a feeling it her gut.

****She remembered. Oh, she remembered, and now, there was nothing left to do, but remember. She remembered the fateful word: go. 

**…. When I said go, I never meant away.******

**You ought to know the freaky games we play.******

**Can you forgive, and learn not to forget.******

**Hear me as I'm calling out your name…******

****

Ginny sighed, as she gazed at the sunset. It seemed so warm, so inviting, yet at the same time, seemed to fit perfectly to her sad, depressed mood. She watched gazing at some first years as they caught fireflies by the forest. Someone said something and they all scattered. 

Her eyes then danced to the castle. So many memories. Someone had to remember. Draco didn't. No one did. So the job fell on her. She always remembered. She liked to reflect, to figure out how they could of also done it. This, by the lake watching the sunset was her favorite spot to remember. Yet, sometimes when the memories were sad, she wished the job fell on someone else. 

Then, out of the blue, a firefly landed on her leg. She smiled as it fluttered around her, blinking its butt off. It was teasing the kids, Ginny realized with a smile. The firefly then landed on her arm. 

Ginny laughed. A bug smarter then the first years. It fluttered up again, but this time they noticed it.

"Hey," a young black-haired girl yelled out, "There it is!"

The firefly, then fluttered out to the lake, and its light mixed into the sun.

"Wait!" cried Ginny, reaching out her hand, "Come back!" 

But her cry came to late. The fire fly paused, but only for a moment, then it flew away into the sunlight.

Another disappointment. Yet, in some weird way, she felt content. Her day, witch had seemed so dark, gloomy, somber, if you will, now was lit, but not by human or magic, but by the light of a firefly. 

**Firefly came back to me, ******

**Make the night as bright as day.******

**I'll be looking out for you, ******

**Tell me that you're lonely too.******

**Firefly, come lead me on.******

**Follow you into the sun.******

**That's the way it ought to be.******

**Firefly, come back to me.******

****

****Ginny sighed again as she watched the firefly continue his (her?) steady climb to the sun. I seemed so, so at peace, no not at peace, but more like being content with what he or she was. Like it had no trouble, no worries. It didn't have to worry about Draco. He didn't' have to worry about the future. It didn't have to worry about much at all. The peace she wished she had along with the firefly. The peace she shared with Draco. 

Her thoughts trained back to him as the firefly disappeared form view. Why seemed to be the only question that ran through her mind. Why? Yet, deep inside she knew the answer. She knew Draco was right. 

But her mind didn't want to believe it.

**You and Me, ******

**We shared a mystery. ******

**We were so close, ******

**Like Honey to a bee.******

**If you could tell me,******

**How to make you understand, ******

**A minor in a major kind of way….******

****

****

The kids were again chasing the fireflies. Oh, how she wanted to get up and join them. Ti be eleven again. To run free with out these troubles, these problems. Yet, in some why she knew an eleven year old dose worry. And Dose have problems. But being able to chase fireflies again would be bliss. To have just one in her hand. 

****

**Firefly come back to Me, ******

**Make the night as bright as day.******

**I'll be looking out for you,******

**Tell me that you're lonely too.******

**Fireflies come lead me on.******

**Follow you into the sun.******

**That's the way it ought to be.******

**Firefly come back to me. ******

****

****

She got up and headed to the castle. She sighed again. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Her mind was troubled, and she wondered it Draco was feeling as glum as she was. She suddenly passed him in the hall.

"Oh, hi." She said awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

"Hi, " he said back, not meeting her eyes either. 

"Well, gotta go." She said brightly, "see ya."

"Yeah,"

****

Come and play with my desire… 

****

****

She got to the common room. Without a word to anyone she went up to bed. But she paused at the window. There was the lake and the children setting the fireflies free. One flew up to her window. It paused before it flew away.

****

****

**Firefly, come back to me….******

****

A/N: Kay, I will write more if I get enough reviews, Five reviews gets another chapter. So if you liked it, please review.


End file.
